


A Statement To Share

by tachiequillsluv



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Oneshot, Quick Read, Romance, Short, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiequillsluv/pseuds/tachiequillsluv
Summary: Expressing you're feelings could end up with surprising results
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 13





	A Statement To Share

"Have you ever been so alone?" he whispered. "Ever felt like nobody loves you, only to find out it was true?" He lightly breathed unto my ear. "That's how it is with me."

"That's not true, Natsu!" I said. 'I love you!' I wanted to shout back. But how could I tell me best friend that I've known for two years now, that I love him.

He held me tighter to his chest as I had the book in my hands.

I cherish these moments, the moments when we would act like lovers. One of us felt lonely, we'd grab the other and just sit there. Today it was he that sought out my presence. Every time he finds a job where someone's missing a loved one and sees them reunite, we go back to my house and I read while he holds me close and thinks. Once in a while, we'd talk, like now.

"I'm glad you're trying to cheer me up and all but it's just not working." His grip on me tightened before he released again.

"It's true though!" I said back, turning the page of my book.

Natsu scoffed.

I angrily closed my book and set it on the floor. I turned around, sat on my knees and grabbed his face and pulled him closer to me. "You have no idea how right I am! You just don't see anything, you can't see what's right in front of you!"

Natsu scrunched up his nose in confusion. "What's in front of me?"

I sighed, let go of his face and sat back on my calves. "Nevermind. Its nothing." I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Wait!" I heard Natsu shout after me. I ignored him and set a kettle full of water onto the stove and waited for it to boil.

"I want to know what's in front of me." Natsu leaned against the doorway of the kitchen.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter. "If you can't figure out what's in front of you, why should I tell you?"

Natsu took a few steps closer to me so I had to be looking up at him. "I have an idea, but I want to make sure I'm right."

I looked up into his eyes and then pouted. "Why are you taller than me?"

Natsu let out a small chuckle and put our foreheads together. "Don't change the subject on me."

I put my hands on his arms and ran them up and down. "But what if what I say ruins our friendship?" I looked up into his eyes. "I don't want that to happen."

Natsu was quiet for a moment, watching my hands. "What if we both say whats on our minds and it won't affect our friendship whatsoever."

"Alright sounds like a plan." I agreed.

Natsu took in a breath and started to count. "One…two…three."

"I like you." We both said.

I stared at him wide-eyed while he started smiling. "You really like me?" I asked with surprise.

"Of course I like you!" Natsu grabbed onto my arms and then pulled me closer to him.

We gazed into each other's eyes before he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was short and sweet and I already wanted more.

As soon as we reopened our eyes, I desperately threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"The water's finished boiling!"

We pulled away from each other, confused looks on our face.

"Did you say something?" I asked him.

"No. Did you?"

I shook my head.

"Pour the tea, weirdo!"

We both turned to Happy in front of the stove, looking up at us.

I giggled lightly. "Thanks, Happy."

"Aye!" Happy said ecstatically. "Lucy! Pour me tea!"

Natsu and I both laughed, him holding me closely.


End file.
